


Comrades

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comrades, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Comrades

Clint feels guilty.   
He killed a lot of people.  
They all were his comrades,  
The trusted him.  
And he broke the Trust,   
By spilling their blood.   
Their families will never see them again.   
Clint will never forget their faces.   
They always come in his nightmares.


End file.
